


We'll Laugh About This (Someday)

by HalcyonTerror



Series: Amis Building [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonTerror/pseuds/HalcyonTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras asks Courfeyrac for a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Laugh About This (Someday)

When the fateful knocking started, Courfeyrac was cleaning his apartment, and nothing could be heard over the ambient noise of Uptown Funk. He heard nothing until the end of the song, by which time the knocking had become literal slamming on his door. Courfeyrac yelped, alarmed by the noise “Shitshitshit!” he grumbled, not even bothering to turn off his I-pod before muting it and running to answer his door.

“Coming!” he yelled, now just a few feet away. The slamming on his door stopped and Courfeyrac opened it seconds later to reveal a not-so-happy Enjolras, with his hand on his hips and severe frown on his face.

“Hello, Courfeyrac.” Enjolras said stiffly, and Courfeyrac wondered what he had done to warrant a visit.

“Hey, Enjolras.” he grinned politely back in response. Courfeyrac and Enjolras lived next door to each other. For the most part, they were civil neighbors. Occasionally things got out of hand like the time Courfeyrac was drunk and accidently set water on fire, or the time Enjolras set water on fire sober, or the time with the stray cats neither of them talk about. “What’s up?”

“It’s about my roommate, Combeferre, actually.” Enjolras replied. “I have to leave before he gets home for his shift and I know he’s going to be exhausted and he’ll still insist on taking a shower, and well...” Enjolras’ sentence ground a halt as he tried to order his words properly. “Would you mind keeping an ear out for him?”

“Hey, no problem!” Courfeyrac said, nodding. “I can most certainly do that for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Courfeyrac.” Enjolras offered him a smile. “I was really worried. So, um, Combeferre gets home in about half an hour, here a spare key in case something goes wrong, and I’ve gotta go, like now, but thank you again.” Enjolras waved at Courfeyrac before turning around and heading for the elevator.  
  
________________________________________  
A forty-five minutes or so later, Courfeyrac had long since forgotten his promise to Enjolras and was sprawled out on his couch, absorbed in a book. When the shower next door started, Courfeyrac noted it unconsciously. The very loud bang that followed some ten minutes later jolted him back to reality.  
  
Alarmed, Courfeyrac put his book down, and, remembering his promise to Enjolras, went to bang on his neighbors door.  
  
_Bang, bang, bang!  
_  
No answer.  
  
_Bang bang bang  
_  
Again, no answer.  
  
 _Bangbangbang_  
  
No answer and Courfeyrac was very worried now. He unlocked the door and stepped inside Enjolras’ apartment. He didn’t shut the door behind himself after crossing the threshold. Instead, mindful of the urgency of his task, Courfeyrac raced towards the telltale noises of the shower.  
  
He threw open the bathroom door, visions of Enjolras’ mystery roommate lying unconscious in the shower dancing through his head.  
  
Courfeyrac was greeted with the vision of Enjolras’ roommate in all his naked glory stepping out of the shower, and couldn’t help but stare. Enjolras’ roommate shrieked and threw a shampoo bottle that smacked Courfeyrac in the head. He was going for the bar soap next, and Courfeyrac panicked shouting, “DICKJOLRASWANTEDANDEARSOICOULDSAVECOCK!”


End file.
